Mortal Kombat X: Liu Kang Daughter
by Cyro-Rim78
Summary: Rebel Lao is the biological daughter of Princess Kitana and Kui Lang: the true heir of Edina, student of Sub-Zero and Shao Kahn adoptive granddaughter. Follow the events of Mortal Kombat X through her eyes
1. Rebel Lao Bio

_**Name: Rebel Jade Lao**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Origin: Edenia**_

_**Love Interest: Takeda Takahashi**_

_**Species: Edenian/Cryomancer**_

_**Weapons: Steel Fans **_

_ **Sai**_

**_Nickname: Reb, Jade, Mini Him (Kung Jin), Outworld Heir (Kotal Kahn and Ermac), Shao Kahn Heir (Everyone)_**

**_Family: Kitana - Mother _**

**_Sindel - Biological Grandmother_**

**_Liu Kang - Father _**

**_Kung Jin, Kung Lao - Cousin_**

**_King Jerrod - Biological Grandfather _**

**_Mileena + Jade - Adoptive Auntie_**

**_Shao Kahn - Adoptive Grandfather _**

**_Lin Kuei - Family _**

_**Abilities**_**_: Flame Fist, Dragon Fire, Ethereal_**

**_Affiliation: Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei_**

_**Rebel Power: Portal Opening**_

**_Teleportation_**

**_Evasion_**

**_Super Speed_**

_ **Superhuman Durability + Strength**_

**_Telekinesis_**

**_Sonic- related power _**

**_Dark Magic_**

**_Illusions_**

**_Energy absorption_**

**_Shoot fire out of her hands_**

**Cryomancer** \- Throughout her training with Kuai Liang, Rebel has the ability to control, manipulate and shape ice

_**History:**_

Rebel Lao is the natural Trueborn daughter of Princess Kitana and the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, but is consider to be both deadly and beautiful as an Edenian and a Cryomancer of both Species. Throughout the years, she grow to be a remarkable force to be dealt with; firstly as Shao Kahn adoptive granddaughter, then as Sub - zero (Kuai Liang) Student, becoming a member of both the Lin Kuei and the White Lotus Society, is the true heir to rule Edenia and also joining Johnny Cage special Forces group, trying not to remember her true origins, in fear of rejection and believing that she will become worse than Shao Kahn. She was taught by Raiden, Kuai Liang, Sonya Blade, Bo' Rai Cho, Kenshi and also by the sorcerer Quan Chi, under Shinnok influence in hope that she will join him in order to take over Earth realm and overthrow the elder gods. She is sought out to be an Remarkable fighter just like both of her parents and gain certain abilities and power throughout her training. Her loyalty to both the people of Earth realm and any of the other realms do not go unnoticeable throughout her journey.

She gain a love interest with Shirai Ryu clan member Takeda Takahashi, the student of Hanzo Hasashi and the son of Kenshi, even those two gain feelings for each other through the course of the story . Although she was told a lie for most of her life in order to keep her safe from Quan Chi and his Revenant, she eventually learnt the truth about the fate of her parents and the discovery of her true heritage, including the truth about her true Grandfather King Jerrod, Mileena experiment, the lies of Shao Kahn, the history of her home realm Edenia and the death of both of her parents. She still remain as one of earth realm protector, aligned herself with the earth realm and the others realms including Netherrealm. She still doubt the Elders Gods methods on while they haven't put an end to the Mortal Kombat Tournament, that resulting the past events, the pain of guilt and unimaginable doubts as to the new life of her parents under Quan Chi Spell and resulting feelings of pain , sorrow , the mistrust and the anger at her past and present.


	2. The Beginning

The Scene open to what to be seen as stone statue abandoned in the cave telling the tales of the past events of the tournament that everyone comes to know as. Humanoid- statue appears as it show to be the Elders god casting down their anger on their Ex- elder god , Shinnok. Johnny Cages narrate the events prior leading to now. _"Millions of years ago, Shinnok, one of the Elders god, turned on his fellow deities and invaded the Earthrealm" _Then the scene cuts to a chained up Shinnok, trap and imprison in the Netherrealm after his defeat from the Elders god._ "Raiden and the Elders gods stopped him up in the Netherrealm. Others followed in his footstep likes ...the Outworld emperor Shao Kahn, who was obsessed with conquering Earthrealm"._ Then it panned to the notorious war hammer with the emblem of the mortal kombat symbol, before showing the face of the evil, merciless and dark-hearted emperor Shao Kahn, who makes everyone shiver in fear.

Next, show the famous dragon symbol that significantly represents the tournament, in front stood, Raiden, one of the elder god, ready to on the either of the opposite side is Goro - the dragon prince of the race Shokan and Shang Tsung - an evil warlock who steals souls of his fallen victim."_So Raiden convinced the Elders gods to enact the Mortal Kombat tournament as a way to even the odds... give Earthrealm a chance". _It then cut to the scene of two of Earthrealm defender Sonya Blade fighting off Kano, the leader of the Black dragon clan and Johnny Cage surrounded by Tarkan, behind them, the first ever champion of Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, facing off against Shao Kahn" _For generation, Shao Kahn followed the Elders god rules. The war moved to the area,where he sent his toughest fighters to chanllege Raiden's greatest defenders in Mortal Kombat"._

_"Two years ago, we beat him. But Shao Kahn wasn't ready to lose"._

Then, it show a portal, with Shao Kahn army of Tarkan's warrior invade earthrealm. A bloody battle happen between the Special Forces soldiers and the Tarkan. " _He violated the rules of Mortal Kombat and invaded Earthrealm",_ then the scene falls down to the undead bodies of their fallen friends , who is family to them, lost their lives for the cause: Kabal, Sindel, Stryker, Nightwolf, Smoke, Sub-zero, Smoke, Jax, Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana._" Most of Earthrealm defender's, our friends...were killed. Turns into undead warriors" _Next, it shown as the statue of Shao Kahn,being destroyed as dragon circled around him._" Despite the odds we stopped Shao Kahn's invasion. As punishment, the elders gods destroy him"._

_"We thought the long nightmare was over," _next it shown the fallen elder god Shinnok holding a gold talisman with a green jewel in the middle, "_ But it turns out that Shinnok had been manipulating events. Shao Kahn's invasion... his death." _Behind him, stood Quan Chi, a powerful sorcerer from the Netherrealm, the one who has the bodies of Earthrealm's greatest defender under his spell._" All parts of Shinnok's plan to escape the Netherrealm and resume his war on the elders gods"._


End file.
